badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros !!DOUBLE DEATH!!
When I was 14 I went on a trip to the grand canyon with my family for vacation,but Ididn't know until 2 late I would bring home a suvanner I wouldn't soon forget.! Late on the last day of our vacation me and mai brother were getting ready for beddy, butt an anchiant indian chief knocked on our tent. "Hel...HEll...HEL...H...HE..LL..O...HELLO"I said. "Greeting white boi" said the chef,"You be truspasin in our land get out or u will find an unlucky item and will be curst!." I said "beat it redman, this is my country now" He said "oh" "ok" deal with a curse then i dont care. I told my brother he was an idiot ass who was stuperstitchous and to go to bed. We kissed and went to bed. The next day before we left me and my brother decided to hike down the 3000 mile deep crater and explore. What a dum bass i was. When we reached the bottom of gran dcanyon we saw a caveso we explpred it. Inside the cave were skeletons and lava and pentagrahms and speer heds and scalps and stuff. My brother said he was scared,i called he an lozer so he shut up. We reached the end of cave and found a shrine with the Indian god Ganesha holding in his trund a cartredge. I took the CARTREDGE and dusted it of, IT was SMASH brotherS. I've never seen this one befor it sed Double death edition. i. was. curious so i pocketed it and ran out of the cavern so my brother wouldn't piss himself like the gay he was. When we got home I told my brother about the game and decided to play it with me it loaded up like any normal smash game but more MENACINGLY with blood on the title and fire and skullz. We started playing and as usual i picked mario and my brother picked luigi(because he is a loser like him). We started the match and it seemed normal( exept teh music was low pitched) I said "Damn, this is gay no blood in sight Damn!" I fisnished beating luigi's ass and readied up my final smash but then...i waz supprised. Mario got into a KART And ran luigi over and cut him in twine and swore too like the f word and the c word and the d word and the n word and stuff. my prother was so traumatised that he paused the game. "Uh oh" that wasn't a good idea because then my n 64 shot the cartredge through my brothers head and killeded him to death and went back into my n64. I said "woah thats hardcore!" so i went to the exit menu. when i hovered over the quit option it said in braille "you dont want to do that!". i said you are a damn! then i pressed the quit option. the game said in a scary faunt "!!GOODBYE!!". Next thing i saw was a hyper realistic car crash and then a super scary mario crawled through my tv(i took a pic) and grabbed me and brutaly murdered me and then blew up my house. Neever play this game!!!!!11!11!!1!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST THING I SAW BEFORE I DIED!